


[podfic] How There Was A Giant Conspiracy To Kidnap Rodney (And Possibly Even Torture Him)

by reena_jenkins



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Chases, Crack, Hostage Situations, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Alternating, Podfic, The Chase, more like a guest-age, originally posted in 2010, podfic cover art welcome!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Framed aeronautical engineer John Sheppard is on the run from the cops, trying to prove his innocence. Which is fine, up until the point he takes Rodney McKay hostage.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	[podfic] How There Was A Giant Conspiracy To Kidnap Rodney (And Possibly Even Torture Him)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How There Was A Giant Conspiracy To Kidnap Rodney (And Possibly Even Torture Him)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/89791) by [chaletian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaletian/pseuds/chaletian). 



[no podfic coverart for this one, but if you'd like to make some I would absolutely appreciate it!]

 **Warnings:** Alternate Universe, The Chase, Car Chases, Crack, POV Alternating, Misunderstandings, originally posted in 2010, Hostage Situations, more like a guest-age, podfic cover art welcome!

 **Music:**[Are You Gonna Be My Girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=54dLepp2b0A) as performed by Jet

 **Length:** 00:43:55

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SGA\)%20_How%20There%20Was%20A%20Giant%20Conspiracy%20To%20Kidnap%20Rodney%20And%20Possibly%20Even%20Torture%20Him_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
